"Monster" by Kayne West, Jay Z, Rick Ross, Bon Iver
Monster is a song created by rapper Kanye West, it was sent to radio on September 21, 2010 and eventually went available for release on October 21, 2010, as a single from his album My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. Lyrics Bon Iver I shoot the lights out Hide 'til it's bright out Oh, just another lonely night Are you willing to sacrifice your life? Verse: Rick Ross Bitch, I'm a monster, no-good blood-sucker Fat motherfucker, now look who's in trouble As you run through my jungles all you hear is rumbles Kanye West samples, here's one for example Kanye West Gossip, gossip, nigga, just stop it Everybody know I'm a motherfucking monster I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert Profit, profit, nigga, I got it Everybody know I'm a motherfucking monster I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert I'ma need to see your fucking hands 1: Kanye West Uh, the best living or dead hands down, huh Less talk, more head right now, huh And my eyes more red than the devil is And I'm 'bout to take it to another level, bitch No matter who you go and get, ain't nobody cold as this Do the rap and the track, triple double, no assists And my only focus is staying on some bogus shit Arguing with my older bitch, acting like I owe her shit I heard that people sing raps to give the track pain Bought the chain that always give me back pain Fucking up my money so, yeah, I had to act sane Chi nigga but these hoes love my accent Chick came up to me and said, "This the number to dial If you wanna make your number one your number two now" Mix that Goose and Malibu, I call it "Malibooyah" Goddamn, Yeezy, how he hit 'em with a new style? Know that motherfucker well: "What you gon' do now?" Whatever I wanna do, gosh! It's cool now Know I'm gonna do, ah, it's the new now Think you motherfuckers really really need to cool out 'Cause you'll never get on top of this So mommy, best advice is just to get on top of this Have you ever had sex with a pharaoh? Ahh, put the pussy in a sarcophagus Now she claiming that I bruised her esophagus Head of the class and she just won a swallowship I'm living in the future so the present is my past My presence is a present, kiss my ass Kanye West, Jay Z & both Gossip, gossip, nigga, just stop it Everybody know I'm a motherfucking monster I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert (Yeah) Profit, profit, nigga, I got it Everybody know I'm a motherfucking monster (I'm a motherfucking monster) I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert I'ma need to see your fucking hands 2: Jay Z Sasquatch, Godzilla, King Kong, Loch Ness Goblin, ghoul, a zombie with no conscience Question: What do these things all have in common? Everybody knows I'm a motherfucking monster Conquer, stomp ya, stop your silly nonsense Nonsense, none of you niggas know where the swamp is None of you niggas have seen the carnage that I've seen I still hear fiends scream in my dreams Murder, murder in black convertibles, I Kill the block, I murder the avenues, I Rape and pillage your village, women and children Everybody want to know what my Achilles' heel is Love, I don't get enough of it All I get is these vampires and blood-suckers All I see is these niggas I made millionaires Milling about, spilling they feelings in the air All I see is these fake fucks with no fangs Tryna draw blood from my ice-cold veins I smell a massacre Seems to be the only way to back you bastards up Kanye West Gossip, gossip, nigga, just stop it Everybody know I'm a motherfucking monster I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert Profit, profit, nigga, I got it Everybody know I'm a motherfucking monster I'ma need to see your fucking hands at the concert I'ma need to see your fucking hands 3: Nicki Minaj Pull up in the monster, automobile gangsta With a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka Yeah I'm in that Tonka, color of Willy Wonka You could be the king but watch the queen conquer Okay, first things first, I'll eat your brains Then I'ma start rocking gold teeth and fangs 'Cause that's what a motherfucking monster do Hair dresser from Milan, that's the monster 'do Monster Giuseppe heel, that's the monster shoe Young Money is the roster and a monster crew And I'm all up, all up, all up in the bank with the funny face And if I'm fake, I ain't notice 'cause my money ain't So let me get this straight, wait, I'm the rookie? But my features and my shows ten times your pay? 50K for a verse, no album out Yeah, my money's so tall that my Barbies got to climb it Hotter than a Middle Eastern climate, violent Tony Matterhorn, "Dutty Wine" it, wylin' Nicki on them titties when I sign it That's how these niggas so one-track-minded But really, really I don't give a F-U-C-K "Forget Barbie, fuck Nicki 'cause she's fake" "She on a diet," but my pockets eating cheesecake And I'll say, bride of Chucky, it's Child's Play Just killed another career, it's a mild day Besides, 'Ye, they can't stand besides me I think me, you, and Am should ménage Friday Pink wig, thick ass, give 'em whiplash I think big, get cash, make 'em blink fast Now look at what you just saw, this is what you live for Aaaah, I'm a motherfucking monster! Bon Iver I, I crossed the limelight And I'll, I'll let God decide And I, I wouldn't last these shows So I, I am headed home I, I crossed the limelight And I'll, I'll let God decide And I, I wouldn't last these shows So I, I am headed home I, I crossed the limelight And I'll, I'll let God decide And I, I wouldn't last these shows So I, I am headed home Why It Rocks #The verses sound amazing, especially Nicki Minaj. #The beat is somewhat very well produced. #The horrorcore in the song is amazing. #This could probably be Kayne's best song from My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. The Only Bad Quality #The music video is terrible, other than having a story. Trivia * The music video was banned from being on some TV networks and websites including YouTube, however, the flipped version of the video was reuploaded to YouTube. Music Video Category:Hip hop Category:Horrorcore Category:2010s Category:Kanye West Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Jay-Z Category:Internet memes Category:Good Songs with Bad Music Videos